


No diggity, no doubt

by mambaRed



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also wayhaught soft moments of course, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nicole is also a singer, They both look hot on the stage, WynHaught - Freeform, Wynonna antics as usual, Wynonna can also sing, also who doesn’t want to see Waverly all winded up, and rap, because that’s haught, karaoke night, no diggity, our fave bromance, suprise, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambaRed/pseuds/mambaRed
Summary: It’s Karaoke Night at Shorty’s and Wynonna has a mischievous scheme just waiting to happen. For our beloved redhead, her night is just getting started.Wanna read a Wayhaught fic where Nicole seduces Waverly with her voice? You’re in luck, grab some snacks and get ready to laugh ;)ALSO I recommend you listen to “No Diggity” by the Blackstreet Boys before reading this. OR you can even read it during!
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	No diggity, no doubt

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ?? 
> 
> Hey guys so this is my first fanfic? I’m gonna make it a point to not let that get in the way of anything. I’ve been listening to this song for a while and I wondered, what if I got wayhaught involved? Best decision I’ve made.

Shorty’s was packed, like every damn night in the town of Purgatory. But this evening was special, it was...

“KARAOKE NIGHT!!!!” the eldest Earp cheers while chugging her fifth? ninth? beer of the night. Wynonna lost track from the moment the music boomed through Shorty’s. She was the life of the party, and tonight she’d be the star and winner. Or so she thinks....

Doc Holliday smirks at the end of the bar, giving the heir a cheeky smile. “Now in my time we did a little serenading to the lovely ladies...but this...I have to admit leaves me quite speechless”. Doc seems to rather enjoy the wild behavior of the older Earp, but preferred the quiet-er atmosphere over at his end of the bar. He was a simple man, with a simple choice in music....not this 21st century pop...crap. Wynonna looks over in his direction and rolls her eyes, “don’t judge if you never even tried old cowboy”, she shrugs downing another beer before turning around. 

“Alrighty its time to show you bitches how a rockstar-crazy chick parties!”. Wynonna strides towards the mic after Pete York finishes some god-awful attempt to sing Lady Gaga’s Poker Face.  
“Pete, you make Lady Gaga look and sound like she was barfed all over by Jeremy, AFTER he attempted to seduce her”.  
“Hey! I heard that!”, Jeremy’s voice can be heard squealing through the mass crowd.   
Wynonna nearly falls over in laughter after snatching the mic away from Pete’s hand.   
“Okay fuckers, revenants, I could give a damn- Y’all are about to get your minds blownnnnn. Annnd maybe something else if I like you enough!”, the crowd cheers at Wynonna’s innuendo. “All I can say is Pete you are going home alone, that was horseshit and then some!”. Shorty’s busted with laughter, even Doc lets a snort slip. 

In the crowd Waverly Earp, the Angel of Purgatory, cheerleading goddess, ancient language mastermind, and vegan addict rolls her eyes at her older sister’s antics. “Oh boyyy, here we go”, the youngest Earp tries to get a front row view to the shit-show that was about to go down, “this is gonna be good”. Waverly never participated in the karaoke nights at Shorty’s mainly because she was shy, and also she had no idea what the hell to sing. Music wasn’t really her forte, so she stuck to listening and recording Wynonna sing and fall, teasing her the next day. But this particular night was special as it was the first karaoke night she would share with a gorgeous, dimpled face, hot, and caring redhead. 

The one and only Nicole Haught. She was on her second beer of the night, already feeling the warm liquid run through her body...what a damn lightweight. Nicole was partly buzzed and searching the crowd of drunk men and women for the love of her life. She spotted the younger Earp squeezing through some big bulky men and chuckled. Nicole easily maneuvered through the horde of drunks, wrapping her hands around Waverly’s soft hips, hands slightly grazing her exposed midriff. She lifts her up in the air and brings her to an opening at the front of the the stage. “You know I thought you were some stranger and was about to knee you in the crotch”, Waverly breathes out looking down at Nicole, who’s still holding her casually. The redhead looks up at her with wide brown orbs, “well THANK GOD you did not do THAT”. They both start laughing uncontrollably as Nicole sets Waverly down. “Well thank you my knight in shining armor”, the brunette gazes into her girlfriends eyes.  
“You’re adorable”, Nicole says as she leans in for a sweet kiss.   
Way up from the stage Wynonna notices the two “eating each other’s face off” (as she puts it), and starts mimicking a gag. “Okay folks we better get started or else my sister and haught-ass are gonna start having sex”. Waverly and Nicole quickly pull away, a rosy blush appearing on their cheeks.   
“Hey maybe that’ll be better than your attempt at singing! Oh wait it is!”, Rosita yells from the crowd, everyone starts howling and cheering. Nicole lets a little smirk slip as Waverly gapes at her response. Wynonna makes a face at the revenant, “har har har, Rosita you can’t sing for shit, that’s why you’re hiding over there with Doc”. The mob of patrons start going wild as the older Earp taunts the two lucky-goers. 

Doc lifts a glass up and cheers, winking over at the heir. “Okay okay okay, how about we see what you got Wynonna Earp”, Robin speaks into the microphone. “As we all know this is the kind of karaoke where the contestants have to sing with their actual voice, AND actually sound GOOD”, he peers over at Wynonna, “so NO cheating and lip syncing”.   
Wynonna rolls her eyes, “yeah yeah Red Robin just gimme the mic already”. The heir steps onto the platform looking over at the dozens of eyes staring right back at her. “Well this ain’t nothing I’ve done before, BUT I would like to ask someone to join me in singing, am I able to do that Robin?”, she says sarcastically to the young Park Ranger. He seems to ponder over it for a minute and then agrees. To say Nicole Haught would have an amazing night, experiencing karaoke with her family for the first time.....would be an understatement. As soon as Wynonna’s wild and wide eyes land on her Nicole is kicking her self internally. She starts to shake her head at the older Earp, “HELL NO”, Nicole mouths. The older Earp has a smug face as the deputy officer glares at her. “Ah she’ll kick my ass later, but it’s gonna be worth it”, Wynonna thought to herself. She speaks into the mic and time seems to slow down for the redhead, “Nicole, get your ass up here”. 

Waverly looked over at Nicole and all she saw was her favorite redhead, eyes closed and jaw clenched. The whole crowd started chanting Nicole, “Nicole! Nicole! Cmon!”. Waverly started giggling when the cop flipped Wynonna off, a scarlet red blush deeply spreading across her face. “Me? Are you serious..I- I can’t”, Nicole started stuttering as the mob started to get louder, a very drunk Jeremy nudging her to go. The redhead looked down at Waverly and all she saw was puppy eyes, a delighted and mischievous look in those hazel orbs. 

Oh hell she couldn’t deny that.

“FINE fine! Ugh”, Nicole straightens her shoulders as she steps onto the platform with the older Earp. Wynonna rocks a shit eating grin on her face, “heya red..you can hate me now but you’ll definitely thank me later when you’re getting laid”. Nicole just looks at her with an unemotional stare and then looks at Waverly. Her Waverly, the woman looking at her with adoration and with bedroom eyes as well. “This better be goddamn worth it Earp, or I’ll end you”, Nicole glares at Wynonna but can’t help a little smile makes its way across her face. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Nicole is pretty good at singing, like better than good. Wynonna has walked in on Nicole many times singing while working out, cooking, and in the shower-yeah especially the shower. “So what song are we gonna sing Earp? And it better not be some ridiculous Barbie song”, Nicole remarks. Wynonna just smiles, “don’t worry Haught, no diggity no doubt...”.

The song comes on and Nicole gets a tinge of nostalgia, as the memories of her rebellious teen years flood her mind.   
To everyone’s surprising shock Wynonna starts rapping. The redhead stares in amazement as the heir strides across the stage, moving to the beat and pumping out her chest...

“You know what  
I like the playettes  
No diggity, no doubt  
Play on playette, play on playette  
Yo dre, drop the verse  
It's going down, fade to blackstreet”

The Earp Heir keeps rapping smoothly as the crowd begins to cheer and rap along, or mumble some crap they think is right...

“Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor  
With the homies blackstreet and teddy  
The original rump shakers”

She looks so damn confident. 

The cop panics as she starts assuming that Wynonna wants her to do the singing. “Oh fuck, get it together Haught, you got this”. Nicole looks over at Waverly and she gives her a sweet smile and thumbs up, “you got this baby”, the younger Earp mouths. It felt like all the anxiety left the officers body as her part comes on, and all eyes are on her.

Nicole takes a breath and manages to catch onto the beat...

“Shorty get down, good lord  
Baby got 'em up open all over town  
Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound”

The words come out smoothly as Nicole’s voice fills the bar, a radiating and well, sexy, sound. This catches the eye of Waverly as she looks at her girlfriend dumbfounded, jaw dropping and heart beating faster than ever. The redheads body shot up with pride as everyone stared in awe at how easily her voice fit with the song...

“I can't get her out of my mind  
I think about the girl all the time”

Nicole sings that part as Wynonna and her look at each other, and then to Waverly. The younger Earp blushes as she stares at Nicole with a shy smile. The duo strut nonchalantly across the bar stage as purgatory screams their names. Wynonna begins to sing which almost makes the redhead collapse, “she can sing?!”, Nicole thought to herself...

“I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up  
I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up”

The longer the song continued, the more loose Nicole felt. She owned that stage and had so much confidence radiating off of her, Waverly wanted to jump her on sight... but that would be for later.  
More singing came as Wynonna slid onto her knees and ripped of her leather jacket, mic in hand...

“She's got class and style  
Street knowledge by the pound  
Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile”

Nicole points at her best friend as she jumps to the beat, laughing and smiling that deep dimpled smile. Her voice comes on serenading the drunk crowd, but truly only meant for one woman standing there. The officer lets part of her flannel slip down her shoulder, revealing her tank top strap and a tiny emerald necklace, as she sings out...

“You gotta pay to play  
Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way  
I like the way you work it  
Trumped tight all day, every day  
You're blowing my mind, maybe in time  
Baby, I can get you in my ride”

Nicole says that last part as she slides down onto her knees and looks directly at Waverly, seductive smile and wink taking over her face.  
The brunette starts to giggle and look up at Nicole through her eyelashes. The redhead can’t help but let out the biggest smile, she felt like she was in high school, chasing one of the cute girls and wooing them with her contagious vocal chords. It was cheesy but she enjoyed looking at Waverly’s flush and bashful expression, as her eyes followed all the sensual body movements Nicole made...

“I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up  
I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up”

“Heyo heyo heyo heyo”  
“Heyo that girl looks good”, Nicole sings pointing directly to Waverly.   
“Heyo heyo heyo heyo”, the whole audience starts singing along.

The duo continued a little more until they decided they were content. When the music stopped, you couldn’t hear anything but the screaming and cheers all through Shorty’s. Doc caught Wynonna’s eye and he looked her up and down. “Well I’ll be damned, I think you’d might’ve seduced me Wynonna Earp”, the cowboy says to himself. The heir just smirks at him as she picks up her jacket and makes her way through the crowd. Guess their night is just getting started.

Robin and Jeremy jump on Nicole as they give her a standing ovation. “Woah Haught, I didn’t know you had a voice!”, Jeremy practically yells. “Haught damn!”, Robin adds in as he hugs Nicole. The two boys then proceed to make out while Nicole tries to get out from the middle of it. Yep they were wasted.  
All the redheaded deputy wanted was to wrap her arms around Waverly Earp, and take her home. She searched for the shorter woman as everyone came to congratulate her. “It’s all in the smile and wave”, Nicole thought and greeted everyone until she bumped right into her girl. “Hey there princess”, the ginger’s arms rested on the wall right above Waverly’s head. “Hey you”, Waverly’s arms ran up Nicole’s torso, “You were absolutely frickin amazing out there, like holy shit balls”, she looks up at Nicole with admiration, and if the redhead knew any better, there was a hint of arousal in that expression.

“Well honestly I did it mostly to impress you...did it work?”.

“Oh it worked all right, I wanna take you home right now”, Waverly stated in a flirty manner. “But you also HAVE to sing more songs pleaseeee”, she practically begged with that look in her eyes that could never make Nicole challenge a thing. “Okay fineee, but only for you, Wynonna is gonna have my head for this tomorrow I know it”.

Waverly squeals with happiness, “you’re my best baby”, she says while dragging Nicole out of Shorty’s with a full night planned. Yep planned, because Waverly Earp was a planner. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh, “I love you Waverly Earp”.

**Author's Note:**

> ANY feedback or comments are welcome, thank you so much :)


End file.
